community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Plot Recurring themes Continuity: *'First appearance': As this is the first episode, Jeff as well as all the other main characters are introduced, along with Dean Pelton and Professer Duncan. *'This must be the place': A number of eventually recurring set pieces are introduced in this episode including the cafeteria, the library, the study room, and Ian's office. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': The basic outline of the show is laid out with Jeff learning to be a better person through his interaction with the study group. The first major story arc is also introduced in the form of the possible budding romance between Jeff and Britta. *'History lesson': We get a brief synopsis of all the main characters' pasts before they came to Greendale and why they are there now: **While talking with Jeff, Abed goes into great detail about his life including that he may have a mental disorder. **Jeff tells Professor Duncan that his law credentials were falsified, he was disbarred and now needs to earn a legitimate degree at Greendale. **Britta's biography is recounted by Abed who informs Jeff she has brothers, is 28, and her birthday is in October. **Troy calls Annie Little Annie Adderall referencing her Adderall induced breakdown at Riverside High School. **Annie mentions how Troy injured himself in a keg incident which cost him his football scholarship **Pierce introduces himself as moist towelette tycoon and C.E.O. Of Hawthorne Wipes. **Shirley is shown reacting to Dean Pelton's speech when he mentions the cliche of "middle age divorcees" attending the school hinting that she is one of those. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus is mentioned in this pilot but not physically seen until the next episode. *'Mad skillz': Jeff's ability to talk his way into and out of situations is demonstrated. *'Winger speech': Jeff gives the first of his many Winger speeches to the group. *'Discontinuity': **In this episode the Study Room is shown to be upstairs, for the rest of the series onwards it is ground level. **In this episode, Abed says to Jeff that his Mother is American but in the Season Two episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas" he states that his mother is Polish. It's possible he was simply talking about her U.S. citizenship and not her ethnic background. **Dean Pelton is shown wearing a wedding ring, it is unknown if this is a costume or a change in character from the pilot. This is later explained in "Basic Story" when Pelton mentions that it was his mother's and he had lost it a week after arriving at Greendale. **Troy's keg flip injury was clearly stated by Annie to be a shoulder related yet when a flashback to the incident is shown in the Season Four episode "Heroic Origins" Troy is shown injuring his knee instead. Running Gags *'Attention Students!': The series begins with Dean Pelton welcoming all to Greendale over a portable Public address system. *'It's a mixer, it's a mixer!': Abed recounts, word for word, everything Britta said when they met first met. *'Catchphrase': Several of the study groups signature catchphrases are introduced in this episode: **''"Cool, cool cool cool."'' — Abed **''"That's nice."'' — Shirley **''"You just wrinkled my brain."'' — Troy *'Disney Face': Annie uses her sad eyes to help convince Britta to let Jeff study with them. *'Board certified tutor': **Jeff pretends to be a board certified Spanish tutor. **Pierce butchers the group introductions despite claiming to be a Toastmaster. Pop culture references *'IMDB': **Abed mentions The Breakfast Club several times and quotes a line from the film. **Abed briefly quotes Dirty Dancing. **Abed says that Jeff Winger is like Bill Murray from Stripes or Meatballs. *'TV Guide': **The Cafeteria lady calls Jeff "SeinFIELD." Jeff tells her it is "SeinFELD." **Jeff mentions that people can empathize with sharks during Shark Week. *'Name that Tune': **"Daylight" by Matt & Kim **"Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare" by Matt & Kim **Cover version of "Don't You (Forget About Me)". The Original version was recorded by Simple Minds and appeared on the soundtrack to The Breakfast Club. *'Shout out': **Both Abed and Jeff state that Britta looks like the actress Elizabeth Shue. **Jeff mentions Ben Affleck. **Abed compares Jeff to Bill Murray and then Michael Douglas. Meta references *'Use your allusion': ** Troy calls Jeff Seacrest after American Idol host Ryan Seacrest Gallery Episode clips Promotional photos 1x1 Pilot.jpg 1X1 Promo1.jpg 1X1 Promo2.jpg 1X1 Promo3.jpg 1X1 Promo4.jpg 1X1 Promo5.jpg 1X1 Promo6.jpg 1X1 Promo7.jpg 1X1 Promo8.jpg 1X1 Promo9.jpg 1X1 Promo10.jpg 1X1 Promo11.jpg Quotes :nods Trivia *The original script for the pilot had a number of differences from the broadcast version including dialogue, extended scenes and most notably a different last name for Jeff, "Crocker". Also the lunch lady make recurring appearances throughout the episode but all the scenes with the exception of her meeting Jeff were cut. The original script can be read here. *When giving the "Look Left" speech, Jeff says that instead of giving you salt you asked for, Abed would give you soup, because soup is better. Joel McHale , who plays Jeff, is the host of The Soup . * Troy calls Jeff "Seacrest". It is a running gag of Joel McHale's on The Soup to make fun of Ryan Seacrest. * This episode was in memoriam of director John Hughes. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes